


Submit

by lightning027 (orphan_account)



Series: JeanEren Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, power bottom!jean, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lightning027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is just getting accustomed to the idea that he enjoys being dominated... especially by one Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

Jean clutched his hair, tugging on his bangs with his eyes shut in mortification and anger – anger at himself.  He opened his eyes and suppressed an annoyed whine.  He couldn’t whine, whining was something weak people did.

But Jean was weak, wasn’t he? Jean bit his lip, furious at the thought that invaded his mind, crushing his visions, his hopes of strength and power. 

Jean had been having this struggle with himself for quite some time now.  He had never been particularly strong, but he wasn’t a weak little pissant either.  He could take a punch and return one as well, but sometimes he was taken completely by surprise and knocked flat on his ass, sometimes he was brought to his knees in pain, biting the inside of he cheek so as not to embarrass himself further by begging for mercy. 

But what scared him most, was that sometimes he liked it.  Sometimes he liked the fact that he was weak, sometimes he liked it when someone powerful and confident would take his arrogance and throw it right back in his face.

He had always liked powerful people – always had crushes on strong women and men.  Most of his crushes when he was younger were on people older than him, stronger than him.  He had a crush on Mikasa, and she was strong.  Even Marco, Jean’s most recent crush, was strong in his own way.  But he had always thought he liked these people because it was a challenge to tame them, to make them submit, like they were some wild stallion that Jean would have to wrangle.  But one encounter had changed that.  Had changed Jean.  Had turned him into the emotional wreck he was now.

Earlier that week, the 104th was unfortunate enough to have self-defense in the afternoon.  Jean hated the required self-defense, seeing as it didn’t count toward his grade or anything.  He would usually just get paired up with Marco and fuck around until Shadis decided they were done for the day.  But apparently that fucker had caught on to the fact that Jean didn’t give a shit about the training and paired him up with Jaeger.  Jean was cursing under his breath when the shorter boy approached him, wearing that scowl he seemed to put on especially for Jean.

“Looks like you’re gonna actually have to try this time, Kirstein,” Eren snarked, moving into his fighting stance.  Jean noticed how he held himself more confidently in this stance, almost taunting Jean, daring him to try and fight the kid.

“Che,” Jean scoffed, falling into his own stance.  “Just cuz I don’t give a shit doesn’t mean I can’t fight.”  His eyes constantly flicked from Eren’s face to his shoulders and then to his feet.  He didn’t want the kid to surprise him like last time after dinner.

Instead of answering Jean with a taunt, like Jean expected, Eren sprung forward, letting out some sort of growl as he swung a fist at Jean’s face.  Jean’s eyes widened in surprise, and he was able to block the punch, but before he could counter, Eren punched him in the gut.  Jean gasped in pain and surprise, falling forward onto Eren.  Eren pushed Jean away from him, wearing a triumphant smile.

“What was that you were saying, Kirstein?” Eren taunted, swaying from side to side in his stance.  Jean grit his teeth together, his face dusted pink in shame.

“Shut the fuck up, Jaeger.”  Eren’s smile widened, showing teeth in a way that challenged Jean to make him.

Jean charged at Eren, forgetting any sort of strategy he had about how to defeat Eren without hurting him.  Jean was out for blood.

Eren sidestepped Jean’s punch and simply stuck his foot out.  Jean’s momentum caused him to trip and fall flat on his face.  Eren laughed loudly, causing the surrounding groups to look over at them, including Mikasa.  Jean’s face turned the color of her scarf. 

Jean saw a chance to redeem himself.  He rose to his feet as silently as possible, and then charged Eren.  He pushed him to the ground, straddling his hips and pinning his hands.  Jean smirked in victory.

“Don’t let your guard down, Jaeger,” Jean said.  Eren glared back at him, but the glare soon turned to a smirk of his own.  Jean’s smile quickly vanished.  What the fuck was he –

Eren swung his hands towards his hips, causing Jean to fall forward, losing his grip on Eren’s hands.  Then Eren – Eren bucked into him, hips connecting in a way that caused Jean’s eyes to bulge and fuck it _this is Jaeger_ \- but before Jean could question himself any more, Eren had grabbed his arm below the elbow, collapsing his stance, and bucked Jean off of them, rolling so that Eren was on top.  Jean bit his lip in embarrassment.  Eren leaned over Jean slightly, not close enough to be intimate, but god why did the idiot have to do that and why was he sitting on Jean like that –

But just like that Eren stood up, leaving Jean huffing in the dirt, face flushed and with a very confused hard-on.  Eren’s face when he had turned the tables, when he had been leaning over Jean, overpowering him and dominating… Jean didn’t think he’s gotten that hard that quickly in years.  But this was Eren!  Jean didn’t have a problem with liking guys.  He’d known he was bisexual for years… but Eren? Eren Jaeger? The suicidal bastard that would probably get killed as soon as he graduated? The asshole idealist who was gonna “kill all the titans”? No. _Hell_ no.

But as the days went by and Jean was forced to face the events of the previous training session, he found himself involuntarily staring at Jaeger.  He would zone out during lectures and suddenly he was staring at the bare expanse of Eren’s neck, imagining how his skin would taste if he bit down at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, if Eren would shudder… And then his eyes would drift to his arms, not well defined like Reiner or scrawny like Armin’s, but lean muscle that was stronger than expected, that he could use to pin Jean to the ground during training, or maybe to a bed as he thrusts deeply into him…

And then Jean would have to slide a notebook onto his lap and spend the rest of the class mentally slapping himself for thinking of Eren like that.  Between that and the times in the barracks or the mess hall or even during 3DMG training when Eren would fly and twist through the air like some sort of dancer with those straps hugging him _just right_ …

Jean sighed, moving his hands from his face to lie on either side of him on the bed.  He had to face the facts.  He had fallen for Eren Jaeger.  Hard.  Harder than he had fallen for anyone in a long time.  And the worst part about it was that there was no way Jean could imagine topping the idiot.  With his other crushes, even Mikasa and Marco, Jean could trick himself into believing that he could dominate them.  But with Eren he couldn’t even fool himself.  And honestly the thought of Eren looming over him like that day when Jean had been pinned, it turned Jean on.  Jean bit his lip, sitting up.  He couldn’t sleep.  A bunch of the guys were already asleep, and a few were probably over in the girls’ barracks, either talking or fucking, Jean didn’t know or care.  Despite the fact that Shadis was terrifying, he had to sleep as well, and at night nobody really cared what they did.  If they were exhausted in the morning that was their own fucking fault.

Jean threw his jacket on before he left the barracks, heading towards the path that led to his clearing.  It was a good five-minute walk, so he could clear his head by the time he reached the clearing.  There he could have some… private time. If he was so inclined.  That totally wasn’t the objective of the walk.  Nope, not at all.

Jean stepped onto the path, making his way between the trees easily.  He knew this trail well enough to navigate it at night and not run into a tree.  Which is why when Jean ran into something solid, he stumbled and was barely able to catch himself by grabbing a tree.

“The hell?” Jean spotted the thing that he’d ran into. It was… holy fuck it was Jaeger.

“Kirstein?” Eren asked.  Jean couldn’t see Eren very well in the shadows of the forest, but his voice was equal parts question, irritation, and something breathless that Jean couldn’t place.

“Yeah.  What the hell are you doing Jaeger?” Jean asked, crossing his arms unconsciously.  He had come out here to work out his feelings for the little shit, not run into him.

“None of your goddamn business!” Eren yelled.  Jean raised an eyebrow in question.  Usually Eren didn’t get defensive or aggressive towards Jean unless provoked… what was he hiding?

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Jean would normally challenge Eren, push him to reveal whatever he was hiding.  But recently he’s just wanted to get away from him.  Eren had started to notice some of the staring, sometimes he would furrow his brows when Jean would request someone other than Eren as his sparring partner, or maybe blush when Eren used more vulgar language than usual.  In fact, Jean had been kind of avoiding Jaeger in favor of admiring him from afar and then jacking off to the thought of him at night in the woods. 

Jean pushed past him, continuing his walk.  He took four steps before he felt a hand grab his own.  Eren tugged on his wrist, and Jean complied, turning to face the brunet.  Now that Eren was standing closer to him, Jean could make out his expression.  Eren’s eyebrows were scrunched together, and he was shaking his head.  A pink tongue licked his lips and Jean licked his own.

“What’s your problem, Jean?” Eren asked.  Jean’s eyes widened at Eren’s use of his first name.  He liked the way it sounded when Eren said it.

“What the hell are you talking about?  Leave me alone,” Jean pulled his hand out of Eren’s grip and took a step back.  He knew that Eren had noticed he was acting differently, but he had never guessed Eren would actually _care_.

“No, you’re acting weird around me.  You’re avoiding me and when you look at me you look scared.”

“Why do you even care?” Jean asked, struggling to keep up his aggressive stance.  In reality Eren’s words were hitting home.  Jean had never been very good about hiding his feelings, and Eren had him completely whipped.  There was no way Jean was going to get out of this one.  Luckily it seemed like Eren had mistaken his embarrassment for fear.  Jean would just have to make Eren uncomfortable enough for him to leave.  He was already acting uncomfortable, refusing to look Jean in the eye and playing with one of the ties on his green shirt.

“I-I,” Eren took a deep breath, and sent Jean what was possibly the most intense and soul-searing glare he had ever received.  “I’m worried about you,” Eren growled through gritted teeth.  Jean’s heart skipped a beat.  Wh-what?

“I,” Jean looked away from Eren to take a moment to collect himself.  “I’m fine.” Jean had meant to add some stabbing remark about how Eren wasn’t his goddamn mother, but it sort of caught in his throat.  Dammit he was so fucking gone he couldn’t even insult the little shit anymore.

“Bullshit.  What happened? Was it that time when I pinned you? Did I hurt you or something?” Jean felt his body go stiff when Eren mentioned that incident.  Eren took notice.  “Look, I’m sorry, I know we’re not exactly friends, but I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said, taking a step towards Jean.

“No, you, uh, didn’t hurt me,” Jean said.  How the fuck was he going to be able to get out of this? If Eren found out the truth… oh god he didn’t want to think about it.  The very notion made his stomach churn and his chest tighten.

“Then why the hell are you acting so weird?” Eren snapped, glaring at Jean and stepping towards him with purpose until Jean’s back hit a tree and his breath caught.  Images flashed through his mind of Eren kissing him, pushing against the tree, grinding their hips together.  He bit back a strangled whimper.

Eren leaned closer when Jean didn’t answer, and saw his flushed face, his wide eyes, filled with fear? Or maybe embarrassment?

“Jean.” Eren said calmly, planting his right hand next to Jean’s head and leaning close.  Jean’s stiff posture shifted, his shoulders slumping, his mouth opening slightly, and he wobbled a bit, his knees weak.  “If you’re not afraid of me… then what are you afraid of?”  Jean could feel his heart in his throat.  “…rejection?”

Jean finally met Eren’s gaze, and he almost fell over.  Eren’s deep turquoise eyes were focused only on him, closer than he remembered.  Eren’s lips were slightly parted, and his breath warmed his neck.  Eren closed the space between them even more, if that was even fucking possible, and grabbed Jean’s chin, tilting it down so he could whisper in his ear.

“Jean, you shouldn’t be afraid,” Eren breathed, and Jean found his hand on Eren’s shoulder, not pushing him back, but maybe searching for purchase, making sure that this was actually Eren, and not some figment of his imagination.  Because Jean was pretty sure this was one of his sex fantasies played out.

“Jean…” he shivered when Eren said his name.  “… I want you.”

That was all he needed to hear.  Jean couldn’t wait any longer – he wrapped his other hand around Eren’s waist, pulling them together.  His pressed his lips to Eren’s and the kiss was reciprocated, Eren forcing Jean’s mouth open and shoving his tongue in.  Once Jean had made the first move, Eren followed, using one hand to shove Jean into the tree while the other trailed through his hair, tugging so that Jean would open his mouth more.

The kiss was wet, and sloppy, and inexperienced.  Their teeth clashed uncomfortably, and they struggled to breathe, pulling away soon after they began.  Eren wiped his mouth, a trail of spittle connecting his mouth to Jean’s.  Jean didn’t have much time to enjoy the view, as Eren was soon attacking Jean’s neck.  He was more skilled at this, nipping just hard enough to make Jean’s breath hitch, but never hard enough to draw blood.  He latched onto the patch of skin just below Jean’s ear, sucking and nipping fervently.  Jean moaned, the sound coming from his abused mouth low and breathy. 

“Fuck, Jean,” Eren said as he sucked on Jean’s earlobe and Jean moaned again, this time throwing a hand over his mouth to muffle the embarrassing noise.  “That’s hot.”  Eren pried the hand away from Jean’s mouth, kissing him again, less violently this time, but still as passionate.  “I wanna hear you.”

Jean moved his hand to Eren’s waist once more, embarrassed but too turned on to care.  If it pleased Eren he would shout as much as he could. 

Eren nibbled a bit more at Jean’s ear before he locked gazes with the taller boy and then, purposefully ground their hips together.  Jean let out a strangled noise and he closed his eyes in pleasure.  He heard Eren react as well, muttering “fuck” as he repeated the action, Jean tilting his head back and tightening his grip on Eren’s hips.  He pulled Eren in for a kiss, hips grinding and tongues dancing like they had done this a million times before. 

“Damn, Jaeger,” Jean growled, his pants achingly tight.  The friction Eren was creating was only serving to tease him now – it wasn’t nearly enough.  He wanted Eren on top of him, naked and panting. Now.  “I can’t take any more of this shit.”

“Oh,” Eren pressed their bodies together again, snaking a hand around to grab at Jean’s ass.  “You’re actually talking now?” he squeezed, earning a loud groan from Jean.  “I thought you only moaned like a cheap whore.”

Jean felt precum spot the inside of his pants when Eren talked dirty.  He couldn’t take any more of this.  He pushed Eren away from him, then quickly grabbed his hand, dragging him down the path.  The clearing wasn’t that far away, it wouldn’t take them long to get there if they ran.

“The hell!?” Eren exclaimed, almost tripping and falling on his face.

“There’s- a clearing, down the path,” Jean panted, already breaking into a jog.  Eren smirked, getting the hint and sprinting.  Jean followed suit, and after a few minutes of running Eren and Jean reached the clearing, where Eren threw Jean on the ground, nearly cracking his head open on a rock.

“Dammit Jaeger! That shit hurt,” Jean rubbed the back of his head, which had still hit the ground pretty hard.  But Eren wasn’t listening.  He was busy trying to undo the straps of his 3DMG.

“Why the hell do you still have that on?” Jean asked.  Taking off the constricting belts of the 3DMG was always the first thing Jean did once their training was over for the day.

“I was coming back from practicing with the 3DMG when you ran into me,” Eren said, finally unhooking the chest straps and sliding them off his shoulders, letting them hang off his hips. 

“Extra practice? The hell are you doing that for?” Jean began to unbutton his shirt as Eren pulled his own over his head and threw it to his left.  Jean was grateful for the conversation as it helped distract him from the overwhelming urge to tackle Eren to the ground.

“Not everybody’s as naturally talented as you, Jean,” Eren said, removing his boots and undoing the straps on his legs until he was standing there in just his pants.  Jean shrugged out of his jacket and shirt and toed off the slip-on shoes he always wore when he could dress casually.  By the time he was done, Eren was on him, straddling his waist and intertwining their hands.  Eren grinned down at Jean, whose mouth was open slightly, taking in the sight of Eren shirtless.  He was surprisingly toned, with well-defined shoulders and even visible abs.  Jean untangled his hands from Eren’s to run them down his chest and stomach, enjoying Eren’s small changes of expression as his hands traveled across his skin.  Jean’s right hand brushed over Eren’s shoulders, while his left experimentally twisted Eren’s nipple.

“Ah,” Eren moaned, tilting his head back to expose that neck, damn, Jean swore it went on for miles.  Jean’s right hand wrapped around the back of Eren’s neck, pulling him forward so Jean could latch on to the expanse of lightly tanned skin. 

Eren moaned, Jean sucking on the juncture between his neck and collarbone while his hands worked his body, one tweaking his nipples and rubbing his chest, the other trailing up and down the back of Eren’s left thigh, before reaching his ass and squeezing just as Jean bit down hard on his neck.  Eren yelped, his hands trying to find purchase on Jean so he could take back control.  With a precise snap of his hips Eren had Jean squirming, his hands, which had been moving so purposefully before hesitated, and Eren used that opening to take back control.  His hands slid over Jean’s body before resting on the front of his pants and undoing the button and zipper. 

Jean blushed as Eren lifted his legs so he could take Jean’s pants off, struggling a bit with the skintight fabric that clung so close to Jean’s thighs.  But soon both Jean’s pants and underwear were thrown somewhere and he was naked in front of Eren Jaeger.  He turned away from Eren, embarrassed that he was completely exposed in front of him.

“Jean…” Eren breathed.  Jean chanced a look at the brunet, just in time to watch Eren’s hand grasp his dick.  Jean squeaked, the pressure on his cock completely unexpected.  But even more unexpected was the intense expression on Eren’s face – he was completely focused on Jean’s cock as he stoked it experimentally, running the pad of his thumb over the slit and making Jean’s hips jerk involuntarily.  Eren continued to stroke, agonizingly slowly, just to watch Jean’s reactions.  He licked his lips as Jean tried to bury his face in the grass, his cheeks such a pretty pink color, his body jerking, his hands fisting in the grass because _godammit_ Eren was being a jackass teasing him like this.

“Stop being a tease!” Jean whined, tilting his head back as he thrust his hips into Eren’s soft, slow strokes.  Eren bit his lip and pressed a hand to his own crotch, relieving some of the pressure from his erection. 

“What would you rather me do, Jean?” Eren asked, leaning over the taller boy, his hand still stroking lazily. 

Jean shot Eren an irritated look, as if he were saying “are you fucking serious about this begging shit?” In response, Eren squeezed Jean’s cock slightly as he stroked, slower than before.  Jean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he wriggled under Eren, who wore a sexy smirk that Jean was just getting familiar with.

“You know what I want Jae-Jaeger,” Jean stuttered, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

“But I want you to say it.  I want you to use my name, Jean.  I want you to tell me what you need,” Eren whispered, his lips on Jean’s neck, punctuating his words with openmouthed kisses.  Jean rolled his eyes, more embarrassed than annoyed that Eren wanted him to beg.  What was worse was that it turned him on.

“I want – ah” Eren bit down hard on his neck “I want you to fuck me, Eren!”

Eren grinned at Jean, and quickly shed his own pants and underwear, his erection springing free.  Eren wiggled out of his pants, standing up to get them off his ankles and finally throwing them somewhere.  Jean took in the sight of Eren, appreciating just how strong he looked.  Jean had never known just how muscular the brunet was until now, and to be honest, it kind of turned him on. 

Eren settled back on top of Jean, noticing how Jean’s eyes seemed to be traveling across his body.

“Like what you see, Kirstein?” Eren teased, leaning back so Jean could get a good view.  Jean frowned at him, having just about enough of his bullshit.

“I’d like it a lot better with you dick in my ass, you _goddamn_ tease!” Jean practically yelled.  Eren actually laughed before sliding down Jean so that he could throw Jean’s legs over his shoulders, giving him better access. 

“Fuck, I don’t have any lube,” Eren grumbled, smacking himself in the forehead for his stupidity.  Jean rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat, sliding a small vial of liquid out of the pocket.  Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Why-“

“Eren, I don’t want any more fucking questions.  Either start using the fucking lube or I’m gonna lose my shit and _you’re_ gonna be the one with a dick in your ass!” Jean yelled, tossing the lube to Eren, who raised his hands in defeat before opening the vial and pouring a decent amount of the liquid on his fingers.  He spread Jean’s cheeks and inserted a finger experimentally, stopping at the second knuckle to look at Jean and make sure he wasn’t hurting. 

“How does it feel?” Eren asked, easing his finger the rest of the way in and wiggling it.  He felt Jean clench slightly around him.

“Fine, keep going,” Jean said.  It didn’t really hurt that much, to Jean’s surprise.  It was just sort of strange, having something filling him, although it was a bit uncomfortable when Eren twisted it inside of him. 

“Just relax,” Eren said, and began to add a second finger.  Jean bit his lip once Eren hit the second knuckle and began to scissor.  He clenched around Eren, unable to relax at the intrusion.

“Jean-“

“I know, I’m trying!” Jean said, irritated.  Eren leaned up to kiss Jean, take his mind off the discomfort and pain.  It seemed to work, as the pressure on Eren’s fingers lessened, and he scissored, opening up Jean before adding a third finger. Jean dug his fingers into Eren’s back, the pain starting to get to him.  Eren stretched him, and kissed him deeply, trying to calm Jean down.  He thrusted his fingers in and out of Jean, and this seemed to relax him a bit.  Eren angled his fingers differently with each thrust, searching for that one spot inside of Jean that would make the experience pleasurable instead of just bearable.  He kissed Jean, who wasn’t really kissing back that much, but that was fine. Eren was becoming frustrated that he couldn’t find Jean’s sweet spot, and although Jean seemed to be accustomed to his fingers now, the fact that he couldn’t give Jean any more pleasure irritated Eren. 

“Eren I think I’m good,” Jean pulled away from Eren’s kiss.  However Eren made no move to trade his fingers for his dick.  He pushed deeper inside of Jean, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Eren – _ah FUCK_!” Jean scraped his nails down Eren’s back, his toes curling.  Eren smiled and finally pulled his fingers out, confident that he could find that spot again.  He poured the rest of the lube on his dick and lined his hips up with Jean’s, thrusting and sheathing himself inside Jean, who screamed in pain. 

“Dammit!” Jean wiped tears from his eyes, which had formed as a reaction to the pain.  “Jaeger, you dumbfuck!”

“Sorry,” Eren said, leaning his head on Jean’s shoulder, trying to calm himself.  Jean was so tight and hot, it was driving him insane and it took every ounce of self-control not to just thrust into him like an animal.  “I got excited.”

Jean adjusted his legs so that they were resting on Eren’s waist, rolling his eyes.  Eren took a couple of second to calm down before easing out of Jean and sliding back in, the pace slow and hot and not enough for either of them.  Jean used the vicelike grip around Eren’s waist to take control the next time Eren eased out, impaling himself on Eren, the feeling not exactly pleasant but it was better than the fucking slow burn of pain that was Eren’s previous pace.

Eren picked up the pace, easing out of Jean, then snapping his hips forward, testing different angles to try and find Jean’s sweet spot.  After a few thrusts he struck home, Jean’s eyes closing and his thighs clamping around Eren’s waist, burying him even deeper inside Jean, making Eren grunt in pleasure. 

“Right there,” Jean moaned, his eyes dark and clouded in pleasure.  Eren nodded, thrusting into Jean again, hard.  Jean tossed his head back and moaned, a deep, throaty sound.  Eren knew he wouldn’t last long with Jean making noises like that, so his thrust faster, deeper, and always hitting that one spot that made Jean squirm and tighten around him.  Somehow their mouths found each other and they were kissing, messy, hot kisses, where they moaned into each other’s mouths .  Jean’s hands latched onto Eren’s shoulders and pulled him closer, so that his cock could slide over Eren’s abs.  The double stimulation was almost too much for Jean, but when Eren’s hand snuck between them and started to stroke him, Jean cried out, biting Eren’s lip in the process, and he came, hot and sticky on both of their stomachs.  Eren groaned as Jean’s walls clamped around his cock and he came soon after, riding out his orgasm with three more thrusts before he pulled out and collapsed on top of Jean, both of them sweaty and panting. 

“Ugh, get off of me, you’re heavy,” Jean groaned, shaking Eren’s shoulders.  Eren didn’t move.  “I’m serious, Jaeger, get the fuck off.” Eren only hummed softly, clearly exhausted.  Jean used the last of his strength to move Eren off of him.  His back hit the grass with a soft thump, and he mumbled unhappily, sliding over to Jean so that their sides were touching.  Jean rolled his eyes and smiled at the dork next to him, wrapping an arm around Eren’s shoulders so Eren could rest his head on Jean’s arm.

Eren opened his eyes and smiled at Jean, lazy and content in the high of post-orgasm.  Jean couldn’t help but smile back.

“Wanna do this again sometime?” Eren asked, mischief in his eyes.  Jean grinned wider.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> so… how did you guys like it? This is my first Attack on Titan fic, and also my first smut fic. How did I do?


End file.
